elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Odpowiedź na przemowę Bero
Odpowiedź na przemowę Bero – książka autorstwa Malvisera, Maga Bitewnego, zawierająca odpowiedź na przemowę maga imieniem Berevar Bero. Treść Odpowiedź na Przemowę Bero ułożona przez Malvisera, Maga Bitewnego Czternastego Ostatniego Siewu iluzjonista imieniem Berevar Bero wygłosił w śpiewni Julianosa w Mieście Cesarskim bardzo ignoranckie przemówienie. Ponieważ ignoranckie przemówienia nie są rzeczą rzadką, nie było powodem by na nie odpowiadać. Niestety, niedawno własnym nakładem wydał tekst tej mowy jako „Przemowę Bero do magów bitewnych" i skupiła się na niej pewna niewielka i niezasłużona porcja uwagi kręgów akademickich. Połóżmy kres jego przekłamaniom. Bero rozpoczął wykład od miejscami zgodnego z faktami przytoczenia historii sławnych magów bitewnych, od Zurina Arctusa, nadwornego maga Tibera Septima, po Jagara Tharna, Cesarskiego Maga Bitewnego na dworze Uriela Septima VII. Zamierzał zademonstrować w ten sposób, że tam, gdzie ma to największe znaczenie, mag bitewny polegać musi na innych szkołach magii, nie na Zniszczeniu, które ma jakoby być jego największą siłą. Niech mi będzie przede wszystkim wolno obalić te tak zwane fakty historyczne. Zurin Arctus nie stworzył golema Numidium zaklęciami Mistycyzmu i Przywołania, jak twierdzi Bero. Prawda jest taka, że nie wiemy, jak powstał Numidium, ani czy był golemem czy atronachem w jakimkolwiek tradycyjnym znaczeniu tych słów. Hethoth, mag bitewny Uriela V, nie był Cesarskim Magiem Bitewnym, lecz po prostu zatrudnionym przez Cesarstwo czarnoksiężnikiem, a więc kwestia tego, które zaklęcia rzucał w rozmaitych bitwach na Akavirze jest nieistotna, nie mówiąc już o tym, że niepoparta dowodami. Bero nazywa Welloca, maga bitewnego cesarzowej Morihathy „wprawnym dyplomatą", lecz nie „potężnym adeptem szkoły Zniszczenia". Bero należą się gratulacje za poprawne rozpoznanie Cesarskiego Maga Bitewnego, ale istnieje wiele pisemnych przykładów wprawy Welloca we władaniu szkołą Zniszczenia. Uczony Celarus, by podać tylko jeden przykład, wiele pisał o tym, jak Welloc wykorzystał Wampiryczną Chmurę na armii buntowników pod Czarnoróżą, sprawiając, że ich siła i umiejętności przeszły na ich wrogów. Cóż to, jeśli nie imponujący przykład użycia szkoły Zniszczenia? Bero dość rozpaczliwie wpisuje na swoją listę pozbawionych wprawy magów bitewnych Jagara Tharna. Nie można używać obłąkanego zdrajcy jako przykładu racjonalnego zachowania. Cóż wolałby Bero? By Tharn wykorzystał szkołę Zniszczenia, by unicestwić Tamriel bardziej tradycyjnymi środkami? Bero używa swej błędnej interpretacji historii jako podstawy swych argumentów. Nawet gdyby udało mu się znaleźć doskonałe historyczne przykłady magów bitewnych rzucających zaklęcia spoza swej szkoły - czego nie dokonał - miałby tylko dowody anegdotyczne, które nie wystarczą, by podtrzymać tę argumentację. Z łatwością mogę przytoczyć cztery przykłady iluzjonistów rzucających zaklęcia uzdrawiania czy nocnych łowców korzystających z teleportacji. Na wszystko jest właściwy czas i miejsce. Teza Bero, zbudowana na tym chwiejnym gruncie, jest taka, że szkoła Zniszczenia nie jest prawdziwą szkołą. Nazywa on ją „wąską i płytką„ dziedziną badań, a jej studentów zniecierpliwionymi megalomanami. Jak można na to odpowiedzieć? Ktoś, kto nie ma pojęcia o rzucaniu zaklęć Zniszczenia krytykuje całą szkołę za nadmierną prostotę? Podsumowanie szkoły Zniszczenia jako próby „dokonania największych zniszczeń w najkrótszym możliwym czasie" jest zwykłym absurdem, a Bero potwierdza swą ignorancję, wymieniając wszystkie skomplikowane czynniki, które studiuje jego własna szkoła Iluzji. Niech mi będzie wolno w odpowiedzi wymienić czynniki studiowane przez szkołę Zniszczenia. Sposób rzucenia zaklęcia jest w niej ważniejszy, niż w jakiejkolwiek innej szkole, czy będzie to dotyk, pewna odległość, koncentryczne kręgi czy też czar mający zadziałać z opóźnieniem. Jakimi siłami trzeba zawładnąć, by rzucić czar: ogniem, błyskawicą czy mrozem? Jakie są zalety i niebezpieczeństwa każdej z nich? Jak różne cele reagują na różne zaklęcia? Jakie są możliwe sposoby obrony i jak można je przełamać? Jakie warunki otoczenia i pogody należy wziąć pod uwagę? Jakie są zalety zaklęcia zadającego obrażenia z opóźnieniem? Bero sugeruje, że szkoła Destrukcji nie może być subtelna, lecz zapomina o wszystkich Klątwach wchodzących w zakres jej zainteresowań, które czasem potrafią działać poprzez wiele pokoleń w subtelny i niepowstrzymany sposób. Szkoła Przemiany jest bytem osobnym i oddzielnym od szkoły Zniszczenia i propozycja Bero, by połączyć je w jedno, jest zwyczajnie śmieszna. Upiera się - ponownie, słowa te płyną z ust kogoś, kto nie ma pojęcia o szkołach Zniszczenia i Przemiany - że „zniszczenia" są częścią zmiany rzeczywistości dokonywanej przez zaklęcia Przemiany. Implikacja jest taka, że Lewitacja, by wymienić zaklęcie Przemiany, jest bliskim kuzynem Uderzenia Błyskawicy, zaklęcia Zniszczenia. Tyle samo sensu miałoby twierdzenie, że szkoła Przemiany, która zajmuje się prawdziwymi zmianami, powinna wchłonąć szkołę Iluzji, która zajmuje się wywoływaniem wrażenia przemiany. Z pewnością nie jest zbiegiem okoliczności, że mistrz szkoły Iluzji przypuścił ten atak na szkołę Zniszczenia. W Iluzji wszak chodzi o maskowanie prawdy. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki